The Babies Dixon
by Amwaaker
Summary: This is a requested follow up to Technicolor


Nobody had ever seen Carol like this before. The kind woman who sacrificed for everybody else was gone. Now, she was a woman possessed. She wanted things, she wanted them now, and she did not care how they went about getting them for her. It wasn't her fault. Not really. Everybody knew it was the hormones talking. Except when Carol blamed Daryl. Then that is when the bitch fest really began, and Daryl had no option other than to grab Aaron and go out on yet another unplanned run.

Pregnancy with twins had morphed Carol's body of course. Most surprising to all though was the morphing of her personality. It was almost like little Cherokee and Rose were turning her into a demon woman. The family knew that when she got like this, it could go for days. It would inevitably be followed by a period of days in which she weepily informed her family just how wonderful they were. Daryl had no problem with this part of the pregnancy. It was better than late night runs to find anything resembling white chocolate to tame her inner preggo beast.

Daryl loved his woman, the woman who was now his wife through it all. He soothed her, rubbed her back, and tried to get anything that she wanted for her immediately. Rick tried to explain to him that the last weeks of pregnancy were like this with Lori too. It became a household of people with one mission in mind – to keep Carol happy and comfortable. They all knew she and Daryl were scared about the delivery. Dr. Harlan from the hilltop would not be able to make it to assist Carol with the delivery. Right now the hilltop was expecting three births, and the odds of who would go into labor first kept him tethered there.

Denise and Eric would be there for the delivery. Daryl was grateful for this as he trusted both of them with his life and his family. Carol was bored with the bed rest that she have been on since the 8th month. While she knew the baby would be here in less than 2 weeks, it still seemed forever to her. She passed the time mending clothes for the community and holding knife lessons for the children right in her bedroom.

Right now though? She had had enough. "DARYL?" she shouted – knowing he was in the house. Within seconds he appeared in their doorway waiting to do her bidding. "I have to get out of this bed. I want a shower – a real shower. Not a sponge bath. Daryl immediately started to get into the rules of bed rest, but all it took was a glare from Carol. "I need to feel NOT gross Daryl. Plus I am having braxton hicks contractions. Shower will help with both." He agreed, but said he was at least going to check with Denise first to see if there was anything special he should do.

"Honestly, Daryl, you can't talk her out of it?" Denise asked.

"Not a chance in hell doc" he said. "Plus, I think she really does need this. She has been hurtin' something awful from just laying around." Daryl make the case.

"Fine – technically the babies can come any time and be considered full term. Just help her relax in the shower, help her with some massage in there to loosen some muscles. If anything other than braxton hicks happens, have somebody come get me." She smiled up at Daryl. "It's gonna be soon Daryl. Twins usually come early, and if she is feeling like this then my bet is sooner than two weeks – especially if she is able to still have an orgasm".

"What the fu . . . " Daryl blushed.

"I know you guys were banned off sex at the 8th month. However, things are good and healthy. The babies are big. I'm not saying to go have an epic sex marathon, Daryl. But if you could "help her along" in that area, it might speed things up baby wise.

Daryl ran back to his house smiling. He quickly told Tara, Rick, Maggie, Glenn and Carl that Denise thought the babies would be coming soon. He then ran upstairs to help his woman out of her funk. He told her what Denise said. Carol was game for anything at this point. She watched Daryl strip down to nothing in two minutes flat. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I ain't touched ya in near two months woman. Now that I got permission, I am not gonna pass it up. Might be able to help things along for the babes too." He stripped Carol gently of her nightgown. He turned on the shower, making sure to light a few relaxing lavender candles as well in the bathroom that he knew Carol loved. He guided her big belly gently through the double shower doors and stepped in beside her.

Carol practically swooned at the hot water and the wonderful water pressure. This beat a sponge bath any day. Daryl pressed himself up behind her and started to massage her hair with her lavender vanilla shampoo. She could feel his hardness pressed into her, and reached back gently taking advantage of some of the falling suds to lightly stroke him.

"Christ woman, this is supposed to be about you now" he growled lovingly.

"Want me to stop?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell no" he said and started mounding suds on her nipples. He knew she was sensitive, so he lightly and lovingly washed her breasts while her pace between them started to pick up.

He made more suds and washed her belly, marveling once again of the two lives she was carrying – that their love had made. When he got down to washing her ass, her strokes had become almost frantic, and he found himself spilling over and into the hot hand she was stroking him with.

"What a woman" he thought. Now it was all about her. He built up as much suds as he could and gently started washing between her legs. She felt swollen down there which she told him was normal at the end of pregnancy. He gently, lovingly kept washing her before settling his calloused fingers just inside her folds – stroking with no penetration. His thumb however was dancing circles around her clit. Carol had always been easy enough to please. Now though her first quivers came surprisingly quickly. He didn't stop, putting precious little more pressure on her nub. Soon, he was holding her up – steadying her as she rocked out her orgasm. He made sure to give her another on for good measure, then rinsed them both of and toweled her off before putting her back to bed.

He stayed with her through the afternoon, dozing with her, talking with her about their babies. Massaging her belly when a braxton hicks contraction would come. His first idea that something might be happening is when Carol refused dinner. She said she had a stomach ache. Ten minutes later it was more braxton hicks. Then without warning, Carol's water broke. Daryl had never been so excited and so nauseous at the same time. He yelled downstairs "The babies Dixon are on their way!" He knew members of his family would go fetch Doctor Denise and Eric. Carol just lay there, a serene expression on her face. Unfortunately, once reality hit, there was no serenity left to be had.

All of a sudden the bedroom was a flurry of activity. Denise and Eric arrived and took over with Carol. Tara had come up with Denise and was trying to help – but one too many peeks by her between Carol's legs to see if she could see a head and Daryl threw her out. Michonne, Rick, Maggie, Glenn – they all tried to come in and offer any help they could. Daryl tried to be nice, but they all ended up back in the hallway. Daryl Dixon had never thought we would have children. Now he was having twins. He was thrilled, and he was not about to let any of them take any part of the experience away from him.

Daryl's job was comforting Carol. This was ingrained on him by every woman they knew. Shockingly though, Carol was a trooper. She did not scream, whine, or yell. She seemed to take every painful contraction in stride. It was then that he realized Denise had slipped her an epidural while he was talking to Michonne in the hallway. Whatever worked to make this easier on his wife was good with him.

Time passed quickly, though he later realized that it had been a few hours. When Carol was allowed to start pushing – he was torn. Should he stay by her side and hold her hand, or should he watch his children push their way out into this world? Carol decided for him. "It's not like I can watch a video of this later, or we have a camera to take thousands of pictures". Send Maggie in to hold my hand, and watch our children be born."

He kissed her quickly, heart in his eyes and yelled for Maggie to join them. He quickly explained Maggie's zone was above Carol's hips. He would be taking the end zone. He watched the hitching process of birth. His children trying to fight their way out, then being drawn back in until another push brought them further. He wasn't squeamish about things being a hunter, but holy shit! He didn't know how Carol was doing this. He actually had to get a whispered assurance from Eric that the amount of blood was normal. Carol seemed to draw strength from the young woman beside her. She gripped Maggie's hand harder and pushed with all she had.

His son was born first. All ginger hair and flailing. Daryl had an urge to grab him right away, but let Eric clean him up after he cut the cord. His son. His boy. So many images flooded his mind right now. Taking Cherokee hunting, fishing, they all appeared before his eyes in a split second. He was shaken from his awe by the knowledge that his daughter was now on her way. Carol was exhausted, and for the first time was showing some frustration with the knowledge that she had to keep pushing. But then there she was. Cord cut. Eric cleaning her up. It was their Rose. She had Daryl's dark hair and was beautiful.

He ran to Carol's side and gave her a passionate kiss – tears filling both their eyes. Maggie went over to assist Eric while Denise finished up with Carol. Next thing he knew, their children were laying on Carol's chest – wrapped in little blankets and looking content with their new world.

Maggie was crying and went out into the hallway to give the others the good news.

"Oh my sweetheart" . . . Daryl started, but broke.

Carol was crying. "I have a surprise for you" she said.

"What, are you hiding another one in there or something?" Daryl stammered.

"No Daryl. You told me I could choose the middle names. Wanna hear them?"

Daryl looked into her eyes, not sure if he could take any more love than he felt at that moment. He nodded.

"This is Rose Sophia Dixon, and Cherokee Merle Dixon". Our children.

Daryl was broken then. He cried. He laughed. He smiled. He was proud. He pulled it together just in time for the door to open. He then proudly introduced his children to their new extended family.


End file.
